


Give Yourself A Try

by alltimecharlo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Eddie, Cute, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Minor Angst, Over-use of emergencies as a plot device, Posessive!Eddie, They both have big feelings, omega!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Buck is an omega, a rare breed. He’s faced adversity all his life, working extremely hard to get to his position at the 118.He doesn’t see the point in searching for an alpha (they’re all narrow-minded idiots anyway), until Eddie Diaz arrives in his life.or, Omega Buck doesn’t believe in love, Alpha Eddie makes it his mission to change that.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 720





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> -title from ‘give yourself a try’ by the 1975-
> 
> I’ve been sitting on this fic for a while so I’m glad it’s finally being posted!
> 
> Chapters are all written and ready to go, they will be posted daily. Hopefully others feel the lack of A/B/O Buddie that led me to write this. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♡

Buck is lightly conversing with Chimney on a rather dull Monday morning when his troubles begin.

“So when do you think you’ll ask?” Buck questions the older man, shooting him a smirk in the process.

Chimney gives him a short frown before diverting his eyes quickly to the magazine he was half reading.

“Ask what?” 

Stifling a scoff, Buck leans forward and replies flatly, “Ask Maddie to marry you.”

Now this steals Chimney’s attention immediately away from his reading and Buck has to push his lips hard together to retain his laughter from the wide eyes of surprise he’s presented with.

“Buck, we’ve been on one date,” He begins, tossing his magazine to the table and continues to insist when Buck replies only with a raised eyebrow, “ONE!”

Letting his laughter bubble over, Buck manages to get out, “Yeah, but the way you just described your date makes me think you’d already quite happily take the next step.”

Chimney just continues to look at him incredulously and points out that marriage would certainly not be the next step.

“I mean, Maddie is a beautiful and lovely woman. You know, I’ve just never found another beta that I’ve connected to in such a way.” He finishes, sounding a bit wistful towards the end.

Buck simply makes a face of disgust and is about to protest about being subjected to such sappiness about his sister, when their attention is stolen by the Captain’s booming voice.

“118! Listen up!”

Chim and Buck reluctantly leave their seats to go and lean on the silver railings overlooking the entrance to the station. Hen appears from the kitchen and joins them.

As the Captain comes into view, Buck realises he’s joined by another man and by the smell of it, he soon realises, another alpha.

“This is Eddie Diaz, he’s going to be starting working here from today and I hope you’ll all give him a warm welcome.” Bobby finishes, staring up at them.

As Buck studies this new individual, his omega senses are overrun with new alpha smell and evolutionary anxiety and excitement rushes through him. 

The man has stylish, slicked-back brown hair and tidy stubble gracing his perfect cheekbones. Buck watches his dark brown eyes flick up to the balcony to study the three of them; as he feels the man’s gaze land on him he can’t help his body from heating up. 

_Damn omega genes._ He curses.

He thinks the new recruit maybe shot him a smile after taking in his appearance but his wonder is quickly forgotten as Eddie turns to ask the Captain something, and before long they’re making their way up the stairs.

Buck turns to Hen and Chimney, shooting them a ‘Did you know about this?’ look, but is only met with shrugs and similar surprise. He turns again to now find Bobby and Eddie in front of him.

“Eddie, meet Buck,” the Captain begins, gesturing in the correct direction, “Hen and Chimney.”

“Hey.” Buck says with a brief smile.

He expects maybe a handshake or some form of physical contact from the alpha, as they are known to do, but is pleasantly surprised when the alpha’s hands remain by his sides and the alph- _Eddie,_ he reminds himself, simply nods and returns his grin.

It’s an old, long forgotten belief that it is considered impolite to touch any bodily part of an omega you do not know well. This functioned mostly for societal purposes back in the day, but nowadays mostly works to respect the omega as omegas, particularly the youthful, are highly vulnerable to their senses, especially around alphas.

Not many people seem to consider this point, however, nowadays as they either don’t deem it necessary or it has simply been forgotten through the increased reduction of the number of omegas. Omegas now take up less than 6 percent of the American population. _Pfft, and I had to be one of them._

Either way, Buck, having suffered from having to make contact with too many leery alphas during his lifetime, beams a bit uncontrollably, realising Eddie had obviously scented him as an omega (probably as soon as he entered the station; alphas and omegas are particularly detectable to each other- one of evolution’s genius invention to make Buck feel instantly awkward when meeting new alphas) and had greeted him accordingly.

Hen, a strong, female alpha, on the other hand, steps forward towards Eddie, offering him a handshake. 

“Welcome aboard.” She chimes before moving so that Chimney could do the same. 

Bobby places a hand on Eddie’s shoulder before suggesting, “Well, now that’s all out of the way, what about a tour of the station?”

Buck’s ready to return to his seat, thinking Bobby would obviously have Hen or Chim do all the showing around, they’ve been here longer after all. But he’s just thinking about what he’s going to have for lunch in a bit when he looks up to find Bobby looking at him expectantly.

“What was that, Cap?” He asks, eyes widening as he’s caught off-guard.

“I asked if you would give Eddie a tour, Buck.” 

“Oh sure, yeah.” _Ahh, no, no, no. Bad idea._ His brain supplements.

Knowing him, he will one-hundred percent make a fool out of himself in front of their new, handsome alpha recruit. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Since when was I trying to impress him anyway?_

Either way, he nods at the Captain in understanding and motions for Eddie to follow him. He leads him first to the locker room so he could drop all his stuff off. Eddie asks which he should use and if you claim Buck guides him to one of many vacant lockers that just happens to be next to his own, he will later deny it.

Buck waits patiently as Eddie sorts out his things... and maybe used the opportunity to stare at the alpha a bit more. He was a beautiful man, no denying it, but that also meant he was definitely married; not to mention, out of Buck’s league.

“So, why’d you end up here?”

Quickly ejected from his train of thought, Eddie’s deep, warm voice throws him off. Buck asks him to repeat the question, crossing his arms across his chest. _Did I hear that right?_

Eddie replies following a small chuckle at his absentmindedness, “I asked why you ended up working here.”

Buck feels his whole body stiffen as the words leave his mouth. _Well, that was that then._ He thinks to himself. _He’s just a regular, plain-old, shitty alpha with backward views._

If Buck had a dime for each time an alpha had sneered at him or didn’t believe him when he told them what his job was, he probably wouldn’t even need a job. Omegas are meant to stay at home and look after the children, certainly not be putting out fires and saving lives.

Buck always gives them the same exasperated reply: yes he really is a proper firefighter; no he didn’t sleep with anyone to get his job and no he doesn’t think he should be at home instead. He worked really hard (definitely harder than an alpha recruit) to reach the position he’s in now and he will certainly never let any alpha discourage or deter him from what he truly wants to do. He’d let too many people do that to him already.

Buck lets his anger seethe through his words as he answers through gritted teeth, “I’ve worked very hard to get this job, I don’t know what you’re insinuating but-“

He watches as Eddie’s eyes grow wide in surprise and his mouth opens slowly as he tries to interrupt Buck without being rude.

“No, no, no, I’m so sorry. That’s not what I meant at all. I must’ve worded it weirdly,” Eddie assures him loudly, in a rush, words tumbling out at once, “What I meant was, what made you want to become a firefighter?”

Eddie’s looking up at him from his seat on the bench with apologetic and insistent eyes. When Buck doesn’t answer for a few seconds, he continues quickly, clearly still worried he’s caught the wrong end of the stick.

“I was talking to the Captain about my reasons for joining, as he asked; I was just wondering why others chose this job too.”

He finishes with a small hopeful smile, fingers fidgeting with his brand new helmet sitting in his lap.

Buck goes static and feels relief wash through him. He’d got so lucky being assigned to the 118, most people are accepting of his status doing this job (and if they aren’t they don’t raise any qualms about it.) The brief thought that he might’ve had to stick it out with a discriminative, asshole alpha for at least the next few months had crippled his innards with anxiety.

Letting the smile return to his face, he lets out a half nervous chuckle whilst staring down at his shoes. He’s embarrassed to hold the alpha’s gaze now.

“Oh,” He begins, bringing his hand up to scratch his neck in the worldwide ‘I feel awkward’ fashion, “Yeah, well, it’s just that especially in this line of work most people don’t tend to react well to me being in my position. You know... because of my status.”

He looks up to see Eddie nodding solemnly and understandingly, beginning to rise. He slowly approaches Buck as he responds.

“I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through to reach where you are. It’s terrible that people still take those stupid traditional views seriously,” Eddie holds his gaze, as he reassures him, “I promise you I’m not that kind of alpha.”

Eddie saying ‘alpha’ sends shivers down his spine, but he barely acknowledges this in order to scramble together a reply.

“I- Thank you,” He finally manages to begin, “For understanding. And I’m glad that you aren’t... that kind of alpha.”

Once he’s finished, Buck cringes at the jaggedness of his sentences and supplies Eddie with an appreciative smile as well, to reinforce what he’s hoping Eddie will just understand.

The compassionate countenance gracing the alpha’s face when Buck builds up the courage to study him tells him all he needs to know. Warm, soft, brown eyes meet his; he uncrosses his arms barricaded across his chest. 

Eddie’s tentative hand reaches out, slow enough for Buck to avoid his touch if he wished. _Safe._ His omega-self says. Buck lets the alpha place his hand on his shoulder comfortingly; Eddie’s touch is surprisingly light. 

Buck thinks he’s about to say something stupid, like ask him out on a date or something. An alpha of Eddie’s stature and prowess would certainly not be interested in _him_ of all people, a defiant omega, no matter what liberal views he may hold. Buck’s always been told he’s too much trouble.

So, instead, he does what he knows best and shrugs off the touch of the alpha. Gently, but enough for Eddie to get the hint; as soon as the other man feels his movement, he retracts his hand. Understanding and confusion flicker in his eyes.

Before he can think of anything to say, Buck nearly jumps out of his skin when Chimney appears out of thin air at the locker room door. He slowly removes the hand that had instinctively flown to his chest and tries to calm his poor heart as Chim makes his announcement.

“Lunch is served, gentlemen. Get your asses up there.”

Eddie spares a final look at Buck before turning to finish tessellating his locker. He moves hurriedly at the prospect of food and incites a laugh out of Chimney.

At this distraction, Buck allows himself to emit a small sigh of frustration. Eddie was only being nice and he’d gone and rejected his comfort. _Way to burn your bridges before they’ve even been built, Buck._

Shaking his head, as if to remove these thoughts, Buck makes his way to the door to stand with Chimney as Eddie finishes up. 

“Who cooked this time?” He asks after a beat, definitely not taking this time to admire the newly-recruited alpha’s well-built back as he changes into his newly presented shirt with ‘Diaz’ printed on the back.

“The Captain, of course, we _do_ want Eddie to make it through today, “ Chimney begins, gesturing to said man, “Not sure he’d be encouraged to stay if you or I did the cooking on the first day, Buck.” Chimney reasons with a raised eyebrow in Buck’s direction.

He feels Eddie near them by the door and protests, “Hey! My cooking’s not that bad.” But he’s only met with the doubtful face of his coworker and a deep chuckle from the alpha beside him.

Glad to find the alpha still in as good a mood as earlier, Buck can’t help but shoot a small smile in his direction as they move to follow Chim upstairs. 

Seeing Eddie still return his smile shouldn’t make Buck so happy already but it does. Eddie lets him climb the stairs before him and waits for him to wash his hands before taking a seat beside him at the table. 

_Such a courteous alpha._ His instincts supply as he studiously occupies himself with examining the contents of the table.

“Looks good, Cap.” Buck compliments, eager to tuck in. Glancing to the head of the table, where Bobby was sat, he sees Eddie eyeing the food with just as much anticipation.

“Woah, this looks, “ He inhales through his nose, “And smells amazing. “ Eddie insists when Bobby tries to humble himself.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Tuck in.” Bobby tells them.

The four of them move their loaded forks quickly, in eagerness, to their mouths only for the sharp ring of the fire bell to suddenly fill the station.

They jump quickly to action, but not without protest, sighing and huffing audibly. Buck quickly stuffs one piece of chicken in his mouth and eats it rapidly whilst he raises to leave. 

As they move towards the top of the stairs, Eddie asks the group through a loud chuckle, “Does this happen often?”

Hen’s exasperated reply of, “Wayyyy too often.” Speaks for them all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is enjoying his weekly shop when he runs into Eddie again; the alpha keeps confusing and surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad people seem to be liking this fic so far! 
> 
> As promised, here’s chapter two (a little short, but I promise they get longer as we get to more of the action!)- chapter three will be up tomorrow night ♡

_Right, milk, eggs, bread- where’s the bread?_ Buck roams the isles of his local supermarket the day after meeting Eddie. They’d spent a whole shift together, sure, but after that first call of the morning, the rest just seemed to come flooding in and they barley got any rest all day. 

Instead, Buck savoured Eddie’s “Bye Buck, it was nice meeting you.” Upon his departure and the pearly smile that accompanied it. _Oh God,_ he needs to calm down; he’s only known the alpha a day. 

Nearing the bakery section of the shop, he begins scanning for his favourite brand when he notices a kid at the end of the isle struggling to reach for something on the top shelf. 

Approaching slowly, he asks, “You alright there, Buddy?”

The kid comes down off his tippy-toes and sets his crutches back on the ground (Buck relaxes a bit, he was worried about him teetering over), where he was trying his hardest to reach the highest shelf and looks up to face Buck. 

“Would you like me to grab that for you?” He asks softly, pointing towards the box of cookies the boy had been reaching towards.

After regarding him for a few seconds, the boy apparently seems to deem Buck a relatively safe stranger and nods, even saying politely, “If you don’t mind.” And flashing him a beaming, toothy smile.

Buck feels himself beam back. Honestly, who could say no to this kid? 

“It’s no problem at all,” He tells him as he retrieves the box and holds it out for the boy to take, with his best reassuring smile (he hopes), “Here you go.” 

“Thank you!” The kid cheers, laughing. Buck finds himself laughing in return; this boy’s happiness was very infectious!

Not noticing any other adults around, Buck’s about to ask who he’s with when he hears a voice draw nearer from around the corner.

“There you are, Christopher! Did you find the-“ Eddie’s eyes widen, as Buck’s sure his own do, at the surprise of seeing him, but a smile soon jumps upon his lips.

“Buck! What are the chances?”

Still recovering and with his brain running a hundred miles an hour as he glances from Chris to Eddie and from Eddie to Chris, Buck manages to reply, “Ah, hey, Eddie.” 

The alpha holds his eyes a moment before noticing the contents of Christopher’s hands. “Aw, good job, Chris. They’re my favourite as well.” He tells him before accepting the box Chris is holding out to him.

As he takes it, Christopher makes sure to add, “It wasn’t just me, Daddy. He helped me get it!” Whilst turning round to point and grin at Buck, who was observing the cute interaction happily but still with underlying confusion. Now feeling both pairs of eyes on him, Buck flushes and grins humbly. 

“Did he now?” He watches as Eddie crouches down and his eyes flick from Buck’s own, down to Christopher’s, “What do we need to say then?”

Buck’s about to say, but Chris beats him to it. “Don’t worry, I’ve already said thank you!” He exclaims, looking up to Buck for backup, which he finds when Buck furiously nods in agreement, “I always remember my manners.”

The alpha lets out a deep laugh and stands upright. “Of course you do, bud. In that case, I’ll say thank you, too.” He says offering Buck a grateful smile. 

Buck is about to shrug off his thanks when Christopher tugs on Eddie’s jumper and asks him something that Buck can’t quite catch. Eddie nods and tells him to go ahead.

Watching Christopher walk further down the isle, Eddie answers Buck’s questioning glance with a fond, “He always likes to look at the toys when we’re in here.”

Buck can’t help but glance in the direction the boy disappeared again, however. “Are you sure you don’t need to go with him?”

Eddie laughs out loud and says he appreciates the concern, “Christopher’s always wanting to be more and more independent these days, he enjoys it, I think.”

“Ah, that’s okay then.” Buck says feeling himself relax; his shoulders must also visibly drop from lack of tension as the alpha gives him a confused look.

“It’s just...I love kids,” He starts and continues when he sees Eddie smile, “And I like to think they quite like me too. I know that’s totally a stereotypical omega trait, but I really do.” He finishes, smiling, with his head tilted slightly to the side wistfully.

“Well, for one, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Eddie reassures him, accidentally bumping shoulders with him as he settles to stand beside him, watching Chris, “And two, I definitely think Chris has already taken a shine to you.”

Buck turns to look at the alpha and asks seriously, “Really?”

“Yeah, man,” Eddie says, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder, “You’re stealing my thunder!” 

They chuckle together and it takes either of them way too long to realise what’d occurred. Eddie moves first and immediately retracts his warm hand from Buck’s shoulder, not shortly followed by a spew of apologies.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot-“

However, Buck manages to calm his ramblings before the alpha could panic too much and buts in.

“No, Eddie, it’s fine.”

He’s still insistent, however, “No, no it’s not. You didn’t want me to touch you yesterday morning either and I did, I’m sorry for that too, by the way.” The alpha’s eyes look solemn and apologetic and his warm voice is laced with guilt.

“Eddie, I swear- I swear it’s okay,” Buck assures him, although this appears to do little, “I-I don’t mind _you_ touching me. I was thinking about, it doesn’t matter now, but something else yesterday and that’s why I flinched.” 

Buck gives him pleading (omega) eyes and watches the alpha relax and step minutely closer to him.

“Okay, good. I mean, I don’t know about you but, “ He begins, running his hand through his hair quickly, anxious, “I don’t know, I just feel at ease around you? That’s why I even keep forgetting my basic status manners.” It seems a massive juxtaposition for Eddie, the well-built, strong alpha, to be avoiding his gaze, but he is.

Buck considers his words before answering, heart racing, “I understand, kind of. You have an effect on me, but I would say it’s quite the opposite to mine on you.” He fails to finish without blushing.

The alpha’s face seems to light up at this knowledge but before anything can be done, there’s a painful scream echoing the supermarket. Both men instantly look for Chris and calm, slightly, at his healthy appearance, walking back towards them. 

Buck surveys the rest of the shop and it’s population and exclaims, “Hey, Eddie.” In order to get the other man to look in his direction.

The alpha spins to follow the direction Buck was now pointing and spots what he had a moment ago; the in-house butcher had managed to impale her hand with a knife and was standing frozen, crying, not sure what to do.

The two men look to each other and share an understanding. Buck verbalises it anyway, “I’ll deal with the woman, you deal with 911 and all the people?” 

Eddie picks up Christopher once he’s close enough and answers him, assertively, “You’ve got it.” 

_I sure hope I have._ He thinks, nearing the woman at the butchery counter. God, they could never catch a break.

—————

“You’re telling me you carried THREE people out of a burning building at the same time?!” Buck exclaims disbelievingly, staring at Eddie.

The alpha across from him just shrugs as he finishes his last fork-load of pasta and shoots him a smirk. He holds his arms up in surrender as he answers.

“Hey, think what you want but _I_ know it happened.”

His statement causes Hen and Chimney, who were also on the supposed job with him at the time, to let out a laugh. Buck flits his head quickly between the three of them before shaking his head.

“I give up.” He submits alongside an exasperated sigh. At this, Eddie springs up from his seat.

“Aha! So you do accept that it happened!”

Buck’s startle is quickly remedied by the alpha’s broad grin, squinted eyes and accusing index finger pointed in his direction. He can’t suppress his laughter as he too moves to leave the table; he turns as he goes to give Eddie a shake of the head and the middle finger on the way to the sink.

His smile broadens even further when the alpha’s mock gasp sounds behind him, causing Hen and Chim to descent into further snickering between the two of them.

Placing his dish in the sink, he turns on the tap, letting the water flow. He thinks about this playful banter they had engaged in all week; if Buck didn’t know any better, he might even say they were flirting. But, unfortunately, he does. No alpha would want an omega who questions his claims anyway. 

“Careful there,” Eddie’s voice cuts him from his thoughts, “We are on the brink of a drought, you know.”

Buck turns to him, confused and still a little dazed from being abruptly extracted from his wallowing, but understands when Eddie tilts his head in direction of the tap that had probably been running a while now. He moves to turn it off quickly.

“Oh, yeah,” He says, “Thanks.”

The alpha seems to immediately note his subdued response and instantly changes his tune. He moves forward, positioning himself beside Buck and close enough to talk to him in a low voice.

“What’s wrong?” 

Eddie’s concerned tone makes Buck’s heart skip a beat, only for his heart to almost stop altogether when he feels the alpha’s fingers lightly and gently dance across the back of his hand.

Buck knows should shrug off his hand, but the temptation of indulging himself in that which he knows he will never have overbears him. Instead, he lets a short gasp of air escape his lips before he answers.

“I- nothing. I was just thinking about something, that’s all.”

Eddie looks unconvinced but he lets it slide; the alpha is clearly worried but is too chivalrous to push. Buck lets some of the tension he didn’t even know he was holding in his muscles, Eddie seems to take this as a good sign as he finally covers the back of Buck’s hand with his own and gives him a reassuring squeeze.

“You should come over sometime, you know,” The alpha says, casually, again almost giving Buck a heart attack, “Christopher’s been asking for you.”

Buck feels a pleasant sensation flow through him at this news. As he asks, he feels a smile dawning upon him.

“He has?”

“He has,” Eddie confirms, patting Buck’s hand, “Been quite persistent about it, actually.” He adds with a laugh. Buck joins him.

“So would you?” He questions finally, “Want to come over? For dinner or something?” Buck watches the alpha cringe at his broken proposal and thinks how on earth this alpha could possibly seem so adorable to him.

“Of course I will.” He tells Eddie enthusiastically, pressing his hand back against the alpha’s in the process.

This elicits a grin from the alpha and Buck suddenly becomes very aware of how close the two of them are. Eddie’s eyes study his face ardently before daring to drop his gaze down to his lips and quickly darting it back up again.

Buck takes a sharp breath as the alpha moves closer and all he can think of is Eddie more and more as their proximity rapidly increases and his scent engulfs him. He’s one step away from completely surrendering to what his instincts are telling him to do when the shrill fire bell rings out.

He watches what he presumes to be frustration dance across the alpha’s face just before Bobby calls for them to hurry up and they are forced to spring to action. Eddie supplies him a small, sheepish smile though and Buck curses the warmth that flows through him.

“C’mon everyone, we’ve got a collapsing building on the West side. Time is of the essence here.”

Before he knows it, they’ve all flown into the fire truck and are well on their way, blaring lights and sirens into the LA streets.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a job starts to go wrong, Buck is forced to acknowledge some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far ♡

Barely able to drag his eyes away from the rickety-looking structure, Buck’s mind is already made up. He can’t rest when he knows there’s people still left inside. 

They’d done their absolute best, saving almost all thirty people from the partially collapsed office, who had luckily and miraculously only suffered minor injuries. They were about to clear the building when Buck spotted a pair of feet at the very back of the office, leading to a woman who’d apparently been knocked unconscious by falling debris. 

He’d been about to call it in when suddenly a large section of the roof caved he was forced to quickly dart through the door outside, following his Captain’s orders. Once the building had settled again and all his team were accounted for, Buck rushed to Bobby to tell him what he’d seen.

“Buck, you can’t,” Bobby implores, “It’s too risky, the ceiling’s gonna give way at any minute.”

“It’s okay Cap, I’ll be as fast as lightning, I promise,” He tells Bobby, steadying his gaze, “I accept the risk, I’ll take it.”

Bobby stares at him before he nods his head solemnly in reply and moves to let Buck pass. He gets about fifteen metres before another voice sounds.

“Wait!” 

Buck swivels round to find Eddie running towards him and the Captain.

“I’ll go with you.” He says, a little out of breath; his eyes fixing on Buck’s own, as if daring him to take one step further without him.

Buck turns to Bobby to gauge his reaction and he seems to have no objections so Buck motions his head for the alpha to follow him towards the metallic, skeletal remains.

They manage to open the door relatively easily and Eddie asks, as they survey what is left of the internal structure, “Where was she?”

Buck shines his flashlight in the correct direction.

“Through here,” He says, moving that way, “Give me a hand with this?” 

A large slab of concrete now blocks the corner where Buck had seen the woman before. He grabs one side and Eddie grabs the other and with all their might they manage to shift the slab forward enough so that Buck can squeeze past on his side. Once he’s past, Eddie makes sure he’s okay.

“I’m fine!”, he assures him as he spots the woman, seemingly no more harmed than before the second collapse, “I’ve found her.”

“Good, how is she?”

Buck checks her breathing: shallow but present. He then checks her pulse: a little slow but better than nothing.

“She could be doing a lot worse,” He shouts back, “No time or room to get a stretcher in here though. I’ll lift her.”

Just then the building groans under pressure and more ceiling falls. Buck hears the slightest tinge of panic beginning to saturate Eddie’s voice.

“You okay?! Got an exit?”

Buck looks around the room rapidly and praises the gods when he spies the fire exit, on the other side of the room, but in sight.

“Yeah,” He confirms as he manages to shift the woman onto his shoulder securely, “I’m moving now. We do NOT want to be here when the rest of this comes down.”

“I wholeheartedly agree. I’ll meet you outside, okay? There’s even more debris in the way of me now.” Eddie informs him and Buck copies, glancing behind him to see that, yes, the debris had now piled so high Eddie was no longer in his line of sight.

Tightening his grip on the office worker on his shoulders, Buck makes his way towards the fire exit speedily. The building continues to moan and shift as he does so. 

Upon reaching the door, he flings it open loudly and wastes no time rounding the corner of the building to his team. He sees Bobby physically relieved upon his appearance.

As he approaches the ambulance, Hen rushes over. 

“Unconscious, shallow breathing, weak pulse. Probable head trauma.” He reports as Hen starts hooking the woman up to various machines.

“Thanks kiddo, we’ve got it from here.” She tells him reassuringly, squeezing his shoulder. Buck offers an attempt at a smile before exiting the back of the vehicle.

“Buck, where’s Eddie?” Bobby asks him and those two words shoot anxiety into his veins. Why was he not back yet?

Despite feeling his own face rapidly paling, Buck continues professionally.

“Did he not come out of the front entrance around when I appeared? We were forced to take different routes.”

Bobby simply shakes his head. Buck starts to glance round rapidly, the alpha had said he’d meet him _outside,_ why wasn’t he here? His heart is beginning to pound faster and faster.

The Captain’s shouting orders and instructions at various people but Buck can’t hear him over the pounding in his ears. Then there’s one gigantic rumble, that vibrates throughout his body, before the entire rest of the two-story building gives way, sending plumes of dust into the air.

“EDDIE!” He finds himself screaming as he watches helplessly, _“EDDIE!”_

Bobby’s firm hand restricts him from moving any closer and doing something stupid. He’s on the edge of despair, but then, from out the shadows of dust comes a figure walking towards them.

Buck forgets how to breathe.

He coughs and splutters as he approaches but it’s _him._ It’s _him._ Eddie.

Not even caring as he launches himself forwards, Buck pulls the alpha into a hug and holds him tightly. Eddie’s laugh turns quickly into more of a cough but Buck simply stays there and breathes him in. He didn’t... doesn’t want to lose him.

The alpha’s not even worried about himself, as usual, as he rubs Buck’s back comfortingly and whispers, _“I’m here, I’m here.”_

—————

As the week goes by, Buck and Eddie spend as much time as they can together, slowly working their way back to normal (whatever normal is.) They haven’t directly spoke with each other about what happened and just how _much_ it made Buck feel. He hadn’t felt so much in a long time and it scared him.

They’re both working out at the station when Buck breaches a topic of conversation he’s been meaning to. After everything, how could he not?

He sets down his weights carefully and turns to the other man, letting himself admire the alpha’s golden, glistening skin in the sunlight persistently peeking through the small windows. The station currently stinks of alpha pheromones and he certainly wasn’t complaining. It was as just the two of them in the gym area, the rest of the team opting to sit and chat after lunch.

“You know,” He begins, to allow Eddie to place his own weights down and turn to face him, “I never did answer your question.”

Eddie’s face scrunches up in confusion as he asks, leaning down to retrieve his water bottle, “Which question would that be?”

Buck watches him take thirsty gulps of water, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down deliciously, as he allows his brain to catch up. Yes, they’d been talking quite a lot the past few days when they get the time but, unfortunately, there’s not a lot of spare time when you’re a firefighter.

Therefore, a majority of their communication has consisted of an almost staggered game of 20 Questions, asking each other things back and forth. For example, Buck now knows that Eddie used to serve in the army, he and Christopher moved to LA from Texas, his favourite sport is baseball and that he is definitely a gigantic softie at heart. _(“What? Romance films are good alright?” Whatever you say, dude.”)_

Similarly, Buck had answered questions along the same lines. His favourite foods, what he does for fun, his family. If Eddie noticed Buck’s reluctance to answer the latter, he didn’t show it, but Buck was relived when he didn’t push any further.

“On your first day,” He begins again, “You asked me why I became a firefighter.”

Realisation dawns on the alpha’s face as he takes one last sip of his bottle and quickly places it down. Eddie reassures him, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Clearly recalling Buck’s adverse reaction.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, Buck tells him he wants to; Eddie follows suit. The bench is rather small and probably not made for two men of their stature to sit on simultaneously, but neither of them complain when their sides are practically glued together; shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.

Buck takes a breath and looks at the alpha’s eyes, not that far from his own. 

“I think the main reason was, well, I had this boyfriend, “ He feels Eddie tense next to him, “He was a- an idiot alpha with stupid traditional views and I joined to prove him wrong; that housework and cooking wasn’t all omegas were good for and that I could do a job that actually _mattered._ I didn’t even realise until we moved in together but, well, he pretty much expected dinner to be made for him every night and the flat to be kept spotless and clean... by me.”

He took another shaky breath and continued.

“When he, um, didn’t think I’d done something up to standard or properly he’d call me a ‘worthless omega’ and tell me nobody else would ever want me.” 

Buck’s eyes had dropped involuntarily from Eddie’s throughout but he quickly adjusts his head when he feels the alpha’s knee knock into his as he manoeuvres himself to face him.

“Buck, I am so sorry that happened to you,” Eddie tells him, sincerity exuding in his tone and gaze, “No alpha should ever treat their partner in that way. Someone choosing to share their life with you in that capacity should be loved, praised and comforted and treated with the respect they deserve. Those kind of alphas are the scum of the earth.” The alpha’s tone becomes slightly aggressive towards the end in frustration.

Eddie seems to regain himself and looking back up into Buck’s teary eyes, he adds, “You know you deserve more than that, Buck, don’t you?”

His warm hand slowly lands on Buck’s upper thigh, squeezing comfortingly yet tentatively. Buck lets himself untense and lean into Eddie’s side more, the contact comforting him. He has to restrain himself from leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“I know,” He says, but it comes out barely a whisper so he says it again, “I know. And deep down I knew I did. But, somehow, it still took me so long see that and leave him. Sometimes I’d start to wonder if he was right... if I was no good to anybody else.”

Eddie shifts his body right round and says, “Buck, look at me.”

When Buck is reluctant to do so because of the tears welling in his eyes, he feels the alpha’s warm hand lightly guide his face up to meet his own. 

Eddie’s gaze is steady and meaningful as he tells him, “Listen to me. Your worth to others isn’t based on how good of an omega you are,” He uses air quotes around ‘omega’, “It’s judged based on the qualities and characteristics you possess. That’s what’s important and what people remember; the people who matter, anyway.”

Buck feels the hints of a smile creep onto his face as the alpha continues.

“And from what I’ve seen, anyone would be lucky to have you. You’re kind, caring, considerate and not to mention insanely brave. I think anyone in their right mind would kill to have a mate like you.”

At this, Buck can’t help the tears pre-formed in his eyes falling slowly down. He stands up abruptly, but Eddie follows his body language and mirrors his movements. Buck can give nothing but a half-smile through his tears and the alpha takes less than a second to envelope him in his warm, soothing embrace.

Eddie wraps his arms tightly around Buck, as if to say, _‘I’ve got you’_ and rests his head between his chest and neck; he can almost hear the other man’s heart.

On the opposite side, Buck squeezes his eyes tight shut as he lets his emotional catharsis wash away and lets the warm words Eddie had spoken pervade his body.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Buck is finally convinced he’s too sick to go into work, a certain alpha makes sure to take care of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support on this fic! ♡

“I’m fine, Maddie, I swear.” Buck says, perhaps a little too whiny for his liking and his immediate cough indicating otherwise.

Maddie rolls her eyes at her brother; she’d turned up at his apartment for their weekly morning breakfast before both their shifts, only to find Buck still in bed and feverishly hot. He is still, however, trying to convince himself otherwise.

“Let’s remind ourselves which of us is a trained nurse, shall we?” She comments, forcing him to sit on the couch (he’d refused to stay in bed) and placing a plate of food in front of him, “C’mon, at least don’t go into work. You know you’d never forgive yourself if you messed up on the job because of it.”

Buck appears to consider this points and eventually relents, sinking further into the couch. He crosses his arms and pouts as he watches his beta sister rush around placing anything and everything he could possibly need within the span of a day in arm’s reach. However, this doesn’t last long as a smile breaks; he knows she’s only being her protective older sister self.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to take the day off?” She asks, turning round to him when she apparently decides he has all he needs.

Buck laughs and answers, “C’mon, Mads, I’ve just got a bit of a fever that’s all. I’ll be perfectly fine on my own today, I’m only probably going to lay about on the couch anyway.”

Maddie gives him a doubtful look and decides, “Well, at least get someone to check in with you, or I’ll do it,” Eyes widening in mock threat, “What about that sweet alpha I keep hearing about?”

He stops arranging the mound of blankets Maddie had supplied him with to confirm, “Eddie?”

He watches his sister’s eyes light up in recognition as she clicks her fingers at him, “That’s the one.” Whilst a knowing smile dances on her face.

Buck splutters before protesting, “I don’t talk about him that much... do I?”

Maddie just gives him an incredulous look, tempted, again, to roll her eyes at her brother. She shrugs her shoulders.

“I’m your sister, I know when something’s up, you know.”

Buck begins to protest again only for it to quickly descend into a coughing fit. Once he’s finished, Maddie looks entirely ready to go back on every single word she just said, but Buck gives her a look and she relents.

“Fine, I’m going!”

“Bye!” He calls behind him, hearing her exit his apartment. Then, he briefly calls Bobby to let him know he won’t be able to make it in today. Bobby asks why and wishes him well when Buck reveals his poor state of health.

With that out of the way, he lets his head fall onto the back of the couch, Buck lets out a sigh. As far as he’s concerned, things with Eddie had been going amazingly. The alpha had seen him at his most vulnerable and not run away, but comforted him. Things since that day had seemed different to Buck, but different in a good way, he believed.

His train of thought is interrupted by his underlying headache getting increasingly more prominent. Studying the materials Maddie had collated for him on his coffee table, he realises she forgot to give him an ice pack. With further thought, he realises they were actually, probably still in the freezer for obvious reasons. 

Buck’s starting to become grateful that he didn’t go in to work in the end. Bobby probably would have just sent him home anyway when he noticed his absentmindedness. He tries to stick it out and is a good three-quarters of the way through a nature documentary when his persistent headache becomes annoying.

With frustration, he’s halfway towards the kitchen, wrapped in a particularly snuggly blanket he wasn’t even aware he owned, when a knock sounds at his door. 

Quickly crossing the last few paces, Buck grabs the ice pack out of the freezer and places it on the counter top for him to return to.

Then, moving back towards the front door, he begins to recall Maddie’s earlier words: _Get someone to check up on you or I will._

Also, prevalent in his mind at this time is Eddie. Maddie’s suggestion of inviting the alpha round had been appealing, but although they’d developed a definite friendship over the past weeks, Buck wasn’t still too sure what the alpha wanted, not to mention what HE wanted.

Times spent with Eddie come rushing to his mind, each more confusing to him. It shouldn’t be this difficult; he’s the perfect alpha candidate, he’s strong, he’s reliable, he’s caring and ... he’s right outside of his door.

Having opened his door, apparently on autopilot, Buck finds himself face to face with the alpha in question. Eddie just shoots him a sheepish smile and very much looks as if he would like to rub his neck awkwardly, but his arms are weighed down by bags of what appears to be supplies.

“Hey, Buck.”

Buck finds himself needing to release a chesty cough into his elbow before he can reply with a genius, “Hey Eddie.”

His questioning gaze and tone seem to do the trick, however, as Eddie promptly answers.

“The team let me know you were sick; it’s my day off and I thought, maybe you’d like some company.” 

Buck thinks Eddie’s smile is the most precious thing, but he has to ask, “What about Chris?”

The alpha’s smile widens at his consideration of his son as he informs him, “Chris has school all day and then is having a play date after too.”

Buck only nods in understanding, head fuzzy from the uniqueness of the situation. He stumbles forward a little before righting himself and Eddie moves forward instinctively to try and support him.

“Can I come in?” Eddie asks him, placing one hand on his shoulder after transferring all the bags to the other hand.

If he were capable, Buck might’ve zinged that they were a bit beyond that point now, as he was relying mainly on Eddie to stand. Instead he only manages a weak, “Yeah.”

After chucking his goods on the table, Eddie guides him swiftly towards and onto the couch. Buck then watches with half hazy eyes as Eddie re-covers him in blankets lightly, muttering to himself. As Buck succumbs to the sudden heaviness of his eyelids, he could swear he hears, _“Shh, duerme bien, mi querido.”_ when he tries to speak and the gentlest touch meet his face. 

————

Buck wakes slowly, joints aching from where he’d somehow manage to curl all six feet of his body onto the couch. Raising his head slightly up, Eddie comes into view and he lets himself admire the alpha, skin golden in the midday sun, who was situated in the arm chair next to him, scrolling idly on his phone.

Making a feeble attempt to get up, he makes a noise of frustration when he flops back onto the sofa. At this, Eddie whips his head towards him and causally throws his phone onto the seat before moving quickly over to him.

“Whoa, there, Buck,” He says, “Take some time before you sit up, you still look quite pale.”

Relenting, Buck playfully rolls his eyes at the alpha making him laugh before moving into a sitting position, slowly this time. As he moves, Buck does all he can to suppress whatever unlawful noise wants to escape his body when he feels Eddie’s hand support his back and two of his fingers land on the slither of skin between his t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

“Okay?” The alpha checks, again rearranging the pillows and blankets surrounding him.

“Yeah, thank you.” Buck tells him, looking directly up at the alpha as he straightens up. 

The two lock eyes for a moment and just before it’s a moment too long, Eddie speaks.

“I, um, made lunch. If you feel up to it.” He offers, nodding towards the kitchen.

Buck leans his head back and feigns a look of consideration. He’s ravenous. 

“That depends what you made,” Eddie smirks and gives him a challenging look; he knows what he’s going to say, “I’m just saying, that beef you cooked last time I was over was _definitely_ over done.”

The alpha is quick to protest, “It was fine! It’s not my fault you like your meat half raw.” Buck lets out a cheerful laugh.

“So, Christopher also likes his meat hard as a rock and burnt to a crisp?” Buck knew he didn’t, the boy had been present at dinner as well and, had too, voiced his complaints to his father.

Eddie stares at him defeated and swivels round on the spot abruptly after saying, flatly, with a smile, “Shut up. I made bolognese, okay?”

Buck lets himself laugh as he watches the alpha retreat towards the kitchen. When he moves to get up, Eddie protests and forces him to sit back down with a caring but strong and irresistible alpha glare. He seats himself back down with his hands raised in surrender.

The inviting aroma notifies Buck of Eddie’s re-entry to the living room and he’s provided with a steaming and delicious-looking plate of pasta. He shuffles slightly up the sofa to make sure the alpha can slot in next to him.

“Okay?” The alpha asks, when all drinks and utensils were present, as he finally settles down next to Buck, legs closely brushing between both of them, too hungry to care. 

Buck lets himself take in a mouthful of spaghetti bolognese before he answers; he brief moan of satisfaction may give away his feelings first, however.

“It’s nice,” He comments with a nod, moving to load his fork again, “I guess it is pretty hard to mess up pasta...”

Buck smirks as he watches the alpha’s eyes roll with a sigh.

“Aren’t you meant to be thanking me right now?”

“Thank you, Eddie.” He says with a sweet smile, leaning towards the other man and Buck observes in delight as he only lightly blushes and becomes very interested in his dinner.

“D’you wanna put something on the TV?” Buck asks, pointing to the remote next to Eddie, “You can pick, I don’t know if I can even stay awake through a whole programme at this rate.”

Eddie agrees and begins flipping through the channels while they eat. Apparently, Buck becomes so engrossed in clearing his plate of scraps that he misses whatever Eddie eventually picks.

As he pushes his finished dish out of the way on the coffee table, he asks what it is, watching the preceding adverts.

Eddie finishes his last mouthful as he asks and Buck catches a bashful look glance across his face when he answers, “You’ll find out in a minute, won’t you.” Helpfully, with a wink.

After, he moves to take the dishes back to the kitchen and upon returning the title of the film still hasn’t shown. The alpha sits back down and, simultaneously, Buck rearranges his blankets into a comfy position for the umpteenth time. Then, suddenly, the movie title appears.

“The Notebook?” He whines slightly, “C’mon Eddie.”

“What? You’ve never seen it!”

“And I was planning on keeping it that way!”

Eddie tuts his head at him and insists, “It’s a _good_ film. Give it a chance, Buck, you’ll love it.”

Buck considers this in his mind, on the one hand, he was an avid fan of action and adventure films but, on the other hand, Eddie’s asking him to watch a romantic film with him. Yeah, he thinks he knows which one to pick.

“Fineeee.” Buck pretends to relent, settling back into the couch as the movie begins; not too soon to catch the alpha’s smile blooming on his face. Buck grins to himself, facing the screen.

He hates to admit it, but he gets invested in the storyline of the film, the will-they-won’t-they of the main characters, which is why he’s so annoyed when his body is overcome with terrible coldness. He feels his body shake involuntarily, head to toe, even under all these blankets.

Eddie must notice from their close proximity; Buck’s head is positioned on the sofa pillows inches away from the alpha’s chest. He asks immediately, “Are you alright?” Whilst placing a warm hand on the shoulder closest to him.

“I feel fine, mostly, I’m just... really cold.”

The alpha begins to move himself but seems to stop and decide he should ask first.

“Do you wanna come here?” He asks in a soft voice, open arms and a tilt of the head clearly denoting where ‘here’ means.

Buck’s vision oscillates slightly with his body and he has to take just one look at the sight of the warm alpha’s embrace to nod slowly and move towards him. Eddie grins at him and beckons him towards him with his hands.

Buck settles into the alpha’s warm embrace easily, still facing the TV, and he shifts his body to lie horizontal on the couch. Tentatively, he starts to lay his head to rest on Eddie’s chest and withholds a pleasant gasp as he feels the alpha’s strong hand gently giving him permission to do so.

Once finally settled again, Buck relaxes as he feels the warmth being restored to his bones, courtesy of one hot-blooded alpha, and resists the urge to bury his face into the soft fabric of Eddie’s shirt as he tries to catch up with the plot of the film.

However, with the exhaustion of his sudden convulsions, paired with the steady, strong, lull of the alpha’s heart, Buck finds himself being sent off to sleep.

————

The sounds of urgent vibrations near his head wake Buck slowly. He’s about to comment and say something but the alpha sorts the problem by answering his phone. Buck lays still on Eddie’s chest, expecting to fall back into sleep easily, and he might’ve if not for...

“Hey Shannon,” Eddie half-whispers down the phone, “Did you get my text?”

Who? Buck thinks to himself. As far as he’s aware, Eddie’s never mentioned a ‘Shannon’ to him. He doesn’t let his imagination wonder though and reasons her to be a friend.

“Ah, good.” The alpha continues; the two of them talk for a short while and Buck feels Eddie’s warm free hand tentatively touch the back on his head, currently still positioned on his chest. 

Buck has to withhold a sigh of contentment as the alpha combs through his loose dirty-blond strands gently, as though not to wake him. There’s a period of silence before Eddie starts speaking down the phone again.

“That’s really good!” He compliments, quietening down suddenly as he realises his words got a bit too loud, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Eddie sounds as though he’s finishing up his call.

Buck’s head gets jostled with every word but he doesn’t mind. He can almost feel himself succumbing back to sleep.

“I love you.”

_Wait, what?_

Buck can’t help but feel his heart, filled with hope and happiness for the future, finally, break in two. This whole time Eddie had had a significant other and he hadn’t told him?

If the heartbreak wasn’t enough, even as a friend Buck felt despair. Did Eddie not consider them close enough to share his personal life? Was he ashamed of being associated with him, an omega firefighter?

His head in a whirlwind, Buck manoeuvres his head off Eddie’s chest and onto the sofa under the premise of tossing and turning in his sleep. The alpha, seemingly unaware of the turmoil his three words had unleashed within him, moves himself away gently and softly strokes his hand through Buck’s hair.

The loving action almost felt mocking to him now. He felt pitied and dejected and helpless and he just wanted to be alone.

Buck burrows his face further into the couch; he lies still for a moment and starts to believe his wish came true, only for Eddie’s warm presence to reappear, placing what he presumes is more food and drink on the table near his head.

He feels a blanket engulf his body like before, but this time it feels suffocating. It hurts inside even more when Buck feels a light kiss placed on the side of his head. 

His mind feels overloaded; he eventually succumbs to the exhaustion and passes back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans: _‘Shh, duerme bien, mi querido.’_ = ‘Shh, sleep well, my darling.’
> 
> I’m sorry to end this chapter on a bad note for poor Buck :( I promise it’ll all be worth it in the end!
> 
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow night ♡


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is distraught after what he overheard Eddie say on the phone, but he still manages to get himself to come into work. The alpha uses the opportunity to clear a few things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters start getting much longer now, hope you enjoy! ♡

Buck wakes the next morning to a clear throat and an empty house. His apparent recovery doesn’t make up for the heaviness still felt in his heart.

The problem with being an omega was that every emotion seemed to be amplified tenfold, which is great for _certain_ activities but devastating in others.

He shifts himself up on the couch, arms still a little weak but working, and scans to contents of the coffee table before him. Trying not to think about who refilled his water bottle, he takes thirsty gulps whilst picking up a cereal bar. He’s mid-chew when the yellow post-it note catches his eye. He knows who it’s from.

_I hope you’re feeling better! I’m on an early today so I had to leave- you’re meant to be working later today too right? Make sure to let me and Cap know if you’re coming in.  
-Eddie :) _

Buck stares at the writing for a couple minutes before tossing it to one side. A message that probably would’ve elated him previously now churns his insides.

Why should he let him know if he’s going to come in today or not when the alpha couldn’t even tell him he’s got a freaking wife?

Painfully, he lets himself fully consider and realise who ‘Shannon’ probably is: Christopher’s mother. Another wave of weird guilt and anger surges through him, at Eddie and at himself. Before, he’d presumed her dead or divorced.

What if something had happened? Would he have been a home wrecker? His heart breaks further at the implications that would’ve had for Christopher; he would’ve hurt the sweetest boy he’s ever met.

 _Screw alphas._ He thought as he glanced at the time. Good, he had just the right amount of time to prepare for his midday shift. _They’re ALL the same. They have no morals at all and only want to use you. They only care for themselves, never thinking of others._

He so wants to believe what his brain is saying, that Eddie would never do that to him; Eddie is a safe alpha. But how can he deny the words he had heard last night, loud and clear? Buck feels anger well up inside him, his sadness finally displacing. He feels like a bottle under pressure, ready to erupt at anytime but his job has to be done and lives have to be saved. He honestly never feels calmer than when being able to focus on a call and forget his own troubles for a little while.

———

Arriving at the station, he greets people as he goes in, as always, and thankfully does not run into Eddie. Rounding the fire truck, Buck finds himself face-to-face with Bobby. The Captain shoots him a welcoming smile at his appearance; Buck had called ahead and told him he’d be coming in.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Bobby tells him, a firm hand coming to rest on his shoulder and gripping it friendlily, “You up for doing a very important task for me today?”

Intrigued, Buck agrees earnestly, telling Bobby to hold up a second while he shoves his things in his locker.

“What is it?” He asks on return, preparedness sparkling in his eyes.

“Scrub the truck,” Bobby tells him with a smug smile, producing a bucket and sponge from seemingly nowhere, “Just got back from a rather dirty job.”

Bobby waved his hand around vaguely in the direction of the fire engine and on further inspection, Buck could see a thick layer of dust and sand coating it. 

Buck laughs and rolls his eyes at his Captain.

“What about the others?” He inquires, finally noting the quietness of the station, “Why aren’t they pulling their weight with hard labour?” He laughs in good nature at the menial tasks they are sometimes asked to carry out.

Bobby, a busy man, half-turns to leave as he informs him that Hen, Chimney and Eddie were all required to accompany the patient to hospital.

“Woah, sounds like quite the job.” He comments, simultaneously disappointed and glad that he’d just missed out.

Bobby only nods before turning around and walking away whilst shouting, “Get scrubbing!”

“Yes Sir!” He calls with a chuckle.

He’s just about done thoroughly cleaning the left side of the truck when he hears the rumble of the ambulance arrive back in the station. Plopping the sponge back into the bucket (giving his aching arm some much needed rest), he turns to greet his friends.

Hen’s first out of the driver’s seat and her face lights up with a smile when she sees Buck. 

“You’re back!” She exclaims excitedly, pulling him in for a hug before he could do anything about it. He finds himself cackling along with her.

“I was only gone a day.” He points out.

“One day too long! Things were getting boring around here.”

“I’m not sure whether that’s an insult or not.” Buck glances behind Hen to smile at Chim’s comment. The beta pulls him in for a quick pat on the back too.

“Huh,” He ponders, pretending to think deeply, “So what we’ve learnt over one day of me being gone, is that this place would just fall apart without me.”

The two of them tut at him and playfully slap his shoulders, protesting. Laughing at their antics, Buck’s about to return to his task when a third voice he’d momentarily completely forgotten about rings through the air.

“So you _are_ feeling better,” Eddie says happily with a chuckle as he slams the ambulance doors shut, “You sound much more like yourself.”

For a second, Buck almost forgets he should be mad at him; his kind words and tussled hair glinting in the sun leaving him speechless. 

Eddie apparently takes his silence as acceptance of his comment as the next thing he knows he’s being pulled into yet another hug. The alpha’s warm embrace is so inviting, almost lulling his body into a state of relaxation, but then the words from last night ring in his ears and his body stays rigid; his mouth is unable to move.

Noticing his lack of reciprocity, Eddie pulls back sporting a frown, although does not pursue the matter further- perhaps writing it off as a side effect of lack of sleep.

Instead, he playfully knocks his shoulder and says, “Hey, I told you to let me know if you were coming in. Why didn’t you text me?”

Shrugging his hand off stiffly, Buck glances down at the bucket in his hands as he answers forcedly.

“Well, I’m here aren’t I?”

Slightly stunned by Buck’s hostility, Eddie’s expression turns solemn as he tilts his head in confusion at the other man and crosses his arms across his chest.

“Hey, what’s the ma-“ Eddie starts, but he is cut off by him.

“I’m fine,” Buck answers with a hint of anger and frustration, turning back to the truck, “I’ve got to finish this.”

The alpha’s smile falls at his response. He looks like he’s about to try again before sighing, “Okay.” And decidedly following Hen and Chim upstairs. 

When Eddie’s out of sight, Buck chucks the bucket and sponge down carelessly on the floor, causing water to splash all over his shoes. Any other day, such a situation would’ve called for a string of curses, today he just pushes his clenched fist firmly against the metal of the truck. He lets his head rest against his hand as his mind calms down.

He decides to avoid Eddie, at least until he can work out what the hell to do. Does he confront him? Ask him why he was being so nice to him? (Buck’s not so sure he even wants to hear the answer to that one.)

His head’s in a spin and he needs time to get it straight.

———

“Buck. _Buck..._? BUCK.”

He’s ripped from his circular train of thought and worry that’s been plaguing him the entire day by an increasingly piercing voice. Glancing round, the source is located to be Chimney.

“... what?”

“I asked how many sausages you wanted.”

“Oh, um, I’m not hungry right now.” 

Everyone at the table seems to stop their movements; it kind of creeps him out.

“What?” He asks, staring round at Hen, Bobby and Athena (who was visiting on her break). Eddie is showering, he thinks.

Bobby breaks the silence with a smirk, “I think maybe we spoke too soon. He’s not back to normal.”

Buck finds himself able to laugh at the Captain’s comment but the heaviness in his stomach still seems to plunge to the floor and anchor him down.

Chimney eyes him warily. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” He asks, shaking the frying pan to keep the sausages moving, “I could always put some aside for you later.”

He smiles at his friend’s concern but shakes his head at his offer. 

“No, it’s okay. I think I’m just gonna go and get some air outside for a second.”

After delivering the most well-known lame excuse in history, he exits the upper level swiftly, before anyone could say anything, knowing that the people closest to him would easily see through this thin veil he’s constructed to mask his true animosity.

In reality, he finds himself retreating into the safety of the locker room. He seats himself down on the bench, leans back onto the lockers behind him and lets out a heaving sigh. If he’d sat there for a second longer, Buck believes his tears would’ve flown. But, he hears someone coming and immediately springs up and pretends to be very interested in something in his locker.

After a moment, he turns casually to nod to and acknowledge whoever walked in, but his movements are halted when he is met with the vision of Eddie buttoning up the last few buttons of his uniform. The alpha shoots him a smile, perhaps in an attempt to gauge his mood after earlier, but his mood has not improved, as anger at the alpha’s deception still boils within him. He doesn’t smile back.

Eddie looks visibly crestfallen, but continues with what he was doing. He folds his dirty clothes nicely and tessellates them within his locker. The alpha appears to have been in deep thought, however, as the loud _‘CLANG’_ of his locker door being slapped shut successfully gains Buck’s attention.

“Buck, what’s wrong?” He tries for the second time today, concern lacing his voice and eyes sincere with worry.

“I told you,” He replies stonily, “I’m fine.” Buck’s insides felt like they were bubbling up, creeping to the surface.

“Are you sure? You know I won’t judge you or anything.” The alpha’s eyes now almost seemed to plead with him, Buck almost wants to laugh out loud at the irony of his comment.

Buck shuts his eyes for a second before shutting his own locker to turn and face Eddie. 

“Nothing’s the matter.”

Eddie just gives him an incredulous look.

“Obviously, something is the matter, or you-“

“Everything’s alright, Eddie.”

“No! Listen, if you tell me, maybe I can hel-“

_“FINE.”_

Buck finally feels himself explode and boil over. He can’t internalise his anguish any longer. He glances up at the alpha with rage burning in his eyes.

“Fine. You want to know what the matter is? Why didn’t you tell me you were married?!” 

The words tumble out of his mouth, falling one by one onto the floor and laying a dangerous trap. Buck sees Eddie’s eyes widen suddenly, whether from surprise or embarrassment, he does not know. Either way, he does not feel inclined to relent. 

The alpha doesn’t say anything so he continues, pain infused into his voice.

“I don’t understand why you would,” He takes a breath, “ _How_ you could let me believe that I actually had a chance with an alpha like you for so long. I was so- so stupid. I was _so_ hopeful, so, so hopeful that this time I’d finally get it right and maybe earn a little extra happiness in my life, but it’s always the same.”

Eddie tries to move towards him but Buck instinctively steps back. He tries, “Buck, listen to me-“

“No. You listen to me! Your behaviour is disrespectful, not only to me but to your wife too! I really believed you were a different kind of alpha... but it turns out you are all wired EXACTLY the same.”

God, he was trying so hard not to cry right now. He was shaking. 

Eddie stills in front of him; Buck has run out of space to retreat. The alpha searches his eyes as he shakes his head.

“No, Buck, _LISTEN_ to me,” Buck’s still attempting to blink back tears and so tries to avoid the alpha’s gaze, Eddie tentatively cups his cheek, guiding him to look at him, “I don’t have a wife.”

Giving in and sniffling back his tears, Buck almost misses what the alpha said.

“...w-what?”

Eddie brings his other hand to meet Buck’s other cheek, holding his face gently. 

“I’m not married,” The alpha tells him truthfully, trying to convey as much sincerity as possible, “At least, I haven’t been for seven years.”

Buck’s pretty sure his brain has stopped computing. How does any of this make sense?

“But, last night, w-when I was ill. You were on the phone to ‘Shannon’. You-you told her you loved her.”

Lightbulbs seem to go flashing off in Eddie’s brain as his face visibly lights up. Still holding Buck’s face carefully, he lightly brushes his right cheek with his thumb as he explains.

“That night, it was getting late so I decided to stay over to look after you,” Eddie begins, offering a small smile, “I text Shannon, my _ex_ -wife, and, as you’ve probably guessed, Christopher’s mother, to ask her if she could pick Chris up from his play date after school... so I could stay.”

Buck watches the alpha’s face with concentration, hope daring to rebuild itself in his heart.

“Shannon called because she wanted to let me know she got him. And then, when Chris heard me on the phone, he wanted to say goodnight to me so Shannon passed him the phone,” Eddie continues on, eyes steady, level with Buck’s, “And he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too.”

The tall, proud alpha in front of him is staring at him so desperately, trying to make him understand and pacify. Large warm hands still cup his face and Buck is pretty sure they were decorated with at least a couple of his tears by now. The sheer need and worry in Eddie’s eyes awaken the repressed soft and light feelings Buck had been harbouring before, and he allows them to bleed to the surface.

Suddenly, he can’t take it any longer. Surging forward, Buck presses his lips to Eddie’s passionately. The alpha seems to take a second to process what’s happened but as soon as he realises, his mouth opens invitingly, allowing Buck’s tongue to enter.

 _My alpha._ His omega thoughts ring. _Strong, safe. He wants me._

Buck’s hand curls around the back of the alpha’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer. The alpha complies, sliding his arms around Buck’s neck. He savours the sweet taste of the omega’s lips, humming in satisfaction, causing Buck to smile into the kiss in reply. 

Not wanting to push things too far too quickly, Buck lets his forehead rest against Eddie’s when they next seperate for air. He lets his eyes flick upwards to connect with the alpha’s unwavering gaze; the affection he finds is fierce and strong, shocking him slightly.

All of a sudden, Buck doesn’t know if it’s the adrenaline or the sheer intensity of all the emotions risen within him currently, but he somehow has the nerve to ask, “So... does this mean... do you..?”

Okay, yeah, maybe he didn’t. Eddie’s still watching him with loving eyes as he struggles and tries to wait patiently, unsuccessfully repressing a smile.

“Do I..?” The alpha tries to push, letting out slight chuckle on the process. His head moves back from his laughter and Buck immediately misses the close proximity.

Buck can’t help but smile at the ridiculous, giggling alpha in front of him, but still whacks his arm lightly from where his hands had slid from Eddie’s shoulders.

“Shut up...” He says half-heartedly, dropping his head to rest on one of the alpha’s shoulders. Buck’s suddenly too shy to try continue to ask what he was going to ask.

“Does this mean I like you?”

Getting it spot on, Eddie’s guess causes Buck to freeze and jerk his head upwards abruptly, confusion prevalent on his face.

“How did you..?”

Eddie glances at him steadily for a moment, before pointing out, “We just kissed.” He moves closer with his words, “For the first time.”

Buck can feel himself getting flustered and surely becoming a tragic shade of red. He was so angry before, he didn’t really get anytime to feel the butterflies in his stomach he now felt overwhelming him.

Eddie’s back within kissing range now and asks, “Is it not the logical question to ask?” He’s smirking at Buck’s expense.

“Well... I don’t know, I mean, you might not for all I know. People tell me I’m a lot to deal with, and well, I have quite a bit of baggage. So I wouldn’t blame you if-“

Buck’s ramblings are cut off by the alpha’s lips. Eddie moves sweetly against him, pushing him further against the locker, again, and he finds himself only able to grip onto the alpha’s strong arms, which were currently pushing him back. He hums into the kiss as Eddie slowly pulls away. 

The alpha’s eyes almost seem to pin him in place too, as he begins, “Buck,” He waits patiently as Buck seems to return to his body and continues once the omega’s eyes are back on his own, “I like you. Okay? I like you so much.”

The butterflies in his chest were surely going to break free at this rate. His breath hitches and he finds himself speechless, for perhaps the first time in his life. He just tries to hold back the tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he brings a hand upwards to cup Eddie’s face and slowly stroke his cheek with his thumb. A tentative, hopeful smile hovers on his face as he looks to the alpha. 

He lets himself fall into a small, sweet kiss, hoping Eddie takes it as understanding.

“I like you, a lot, too.”

He’s almost shocked to find himself able to finally say it, but all other emotions are washed away when Eddie’s lights up impossibly brighter and he’s pulled into an intimate hug. 

Eddie’s arms wrap around his waist and he winds his own around the alpha tightly, in return. Buck lets his chin fall onto his shoulder and turns his head into Eddie’s neck, shamelessly inhaling the intoxicating aroma of alpha that had just about tormented him for weeks.

He presumes Eddie does the same, as he feels light kisses upon his neck; shivers strike down his spine at the sensation, but that was probably a revelation for another time.

Buck cringes as he has to jostle them both to wipe away the tears still, somehow, clouding his eyes. 

“Don’t cry!”

Buck can’t help but laugh at Eddie’s joking instruction and suddenly realises this was probably his intent, as his eyesight begins to clear.

“I know,” He says, burrowing his head, again, into Eddie’s neck, “I’m sorry I doubted you. I should’ve known you wouldn’t lie to me.”

He feels the alpha shake his head. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Buck,” He insists and carries on when he feels Buck about to contest, “Even if there was, I’m rather enjoying the outcome.” 

Buck feels his smile on his shoulder and can’t help but pull back to look at him; the alpha’s eyes are still shimmering with love and devotion. He finally feels a completely content smile spread across his features as they drift towards one another again, resulting in another kiss. Buck closes his eyes and rests their foreheads together again.

“Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up tomorrow night!! ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck’s desperate to know the exact status of his and Eddie’s relationship, a new arrival gives it a shove in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than all the others because it felt mean to cut it into two!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♡

Three days later, Buck is feeling very frustrated. Sure, they’ve admitted they like each other, but he still has no idea what they actually are to each other. _Boyfriends?_

He supposes they do most things that boyfriends do, have dinner, watch films together, share silly inside jokes. They even take turns taking each other to work on the days where their shifts aligned (this week it was Eddie’s turn, Buck was waiting for him to arrive in the sun outside currently). But, they had done most of that stuff before their confrontation confession the other day, he realises, without the kissing obviously, so that doesn’t really help him at all.

Buck had been too washed up in the moment to even ask Eddie what he wanted them to be. A typical Alpha/Omega relationship would normally imply your intentions to become mates in the future, where an omega proudly sports the bite of their alpha after a shared heat. _Oh shit._

Buck quickly pulls out his phone from his back pocket and checks his calendar. _Thank God._ He thinks, relieved, realising he still has just over a week to his next heat. 

His heat was another stress to add to his mind, but he pushes it to the bottom of the pile as many others were more relevant right now. _Would Eddie want... to help him through his heat?_

Buck shakes himself out of his wondering train of thought as he begins to imagine what it might be like. Now was not the time and place; he didn’t want to have to explain to Eddie the reason he’d made him wait an extra 5 minutes outside his house was because he’d accidentally slicked his trousers and had to change.

Eddie honking his horn slightly to get his attention draws him finally from his line of thought. He gives him a small wave as he approaches Eddie’s car at the side of the road. Once his seatbelt is on, the alpha leans over to situate a kiss on his lips; he tasted of coffee, as he did every morning.

Smiling as he turns away, Eddie asks, “Ready to go?”

When Buck replies with the affirmative and a just as large smile, Eddie pulls the car into the steady morning flow of LA traffic. They sit in comfortable silence as Buck finishes shutting away his phone.

“I heard we’re getting a new transfer today.” Eddie supplies after a little while.

“Oh, really?” Buck asks, turning to him, trying to seem more intrigued than worried.

“Yup,” The alpha answers him before picking up on his feigned interest and underlying anxiety, “What’s the matter?” He continues, head tilted in concern towards Buck as they sat at a traffic light.

“Oh, it’s nothing, it’s just-“ Buck cuts himself off when he gathers the look on Eddie’s face; he’s not buying it.

“Fine. It’s just that whenever someone new joins the 118, I always worry they won’t like or at least respect me, because, well, you know...” Buck trails off because Eddie does know.

The alpha steals a glance at him, briefly, from the road and places his hand on Buck’s thigh, rubbing soothingly. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, “ He promises him, “I know there’s loads of assholes out there, but you have to remember most people are good.” He squeezes his thigh more tightly.

Buck hums in agreement, still not quite sure or convinced. Noticing this, Eddie continues.

“Anyway, if they do say anything, they’ll definitely be having a problem with me.”

Buck’s about to laugh at the alpha’s threat, but when he looks over to meet Eddie’s suddenly dark gaze, he realises he wasn’t joking. 

_Strong alpha. Protector._ His omega side maybe enjoys it a bit too much, he realises a little too late, as he inconspicuously tries to rearrange his legs in such a manner to hide his crotch from the alpha’s view. Luckily, he’d returned to focusing on the roads as they neared the station.

“Were you worried when you met me?”

Eddie’s question catches him a little off guard. He answers slowly, “Well, I guess, yeah,” but is quick to finish what he meant when he sees the alpha’s face visibly fall, “But when you didn’t try to make me shake your hand or anything, I knew that you were _safe._ ”

He doesn’t realise what he’d said until Eddie’s silence stretches a bit too long. Looking over quickly at him he meets a stunning smile and an intrigued, questioning gaze.

“ _Safe?_ ” Eddie starts, smirking as he finally pulls into a space in the station’s car park, “You think of me as safe?” The alpha’s eyes are shimmering with adoration as he studies the omega beside him. Buck quickly makes the link that the type of language his omega supplies him with would obviously appeal to Eddie’s alpha side; the thought makes him smile rather widely.

However, the embarrassment of the situation quickly catches up with him and he feels the sudden urge to escape the questioning from the alpha beside him. Seizing his opportunity when Bobby comes into view in the station entrance, he quickly gathers his stuff and leaps out of the car door explaining hastily that he has something VERY important to tell the Captain.

Seeing straight through his dodging of his question, Eddie lets himself laugh as he climbs out of the vehicle. _Safe, huh?_ He likes that.

———

“Everyone, please welcome Lena,” Bobby motions beside him as he speaks, “The newest member of the 118 for a few weeks.”

Buck actively sniffed the air again to make sure his senses weren’t deceiving him. This new firefighter was... an _omega?_ Like him?

He had never even met another omega in his lifetime, let alone one within his work which is stereotypically seen as a place for no omega to be. Dumbfounded, he takes a second to take on her appearance, she has a round and kind-looking face framed by brown strands loose from her low ponytail.

Everyone else seems to be just as mesmerised as he is as it takes Bobby clearing his throat for the first response to be incited. It’s Hen, who warmly welcomes Lena to the team.

“Good to have you on board.” Adds Chimney with a broad smile. Buck feels Eddie move forward from behind him before he says, “Nice to meet you.”

He can’t help but notice the enlightenment on the female omega’s face when she realises Eddie intends to maintain a respectable distance between them, as per old tradition. Buck bitterly wonders if he had made the same expression.

Nevertheless, he flashes a brief smile and greets Lena with a “Hello.” She must recognise his status too, he reckons, as she eagerly nods in his direction, but from her lack of surprise he assumes Bobby already told her of his existence and his position in the 118.

The Captain observes his team quietly as they greet their new member, before asking, “Is there anyone available to show Lena the ropes a bit for now?”

Now, Buck knew for a fact that Hen and Chimney were very busy today, doing their big monthly check of equipment numbers and this morning he’d been tasked with the cleaning of the several hoses. That only left one person free.

Eddie brushes his arm purposely as he walks forward to volunteer and Buck wishes he’d intertwined their hands when they had met, “I’ve just finished my morning duties, Cap. I could show her around?”

“Perfect, Eddie, thank you. I’ll leave you to it then.” Bobby states, giving Lena a reassuring look as he disappears back into his office. Buck stares after him before his eyes lock back onto where Eddie was now standing in front of the other omega. He hates feeling his body react on its own to their close proximity; his shoulders tense and heart rate quickens. 

“It’s very nice to meet you all.” Lena speaks for the first time since being introduced, mainly towards Eddie. Her eyes wide and face seemingly now relaxed, she continues with a laugh, “I was rather worried you’d all be scary and intimidating.”

Eddie emits a chuckle at her words and Buck feels his stomach turn and vision narrow. “We’re all friendly here, I promise.” The alpha jokes back.

Shortly after, Chimney and Hen excuse themselves politely to return to their work and he finds himself doing the same. Eddie’s eyes meet his, slightly glazed in confusion, but Buck’s half-smile seems to satisfy him for now.

As he returns to his menial task of rolling up the hoses, he hears Lena let out another bout of laughter, seemingly at something Eddie had said and turns just in time to see them move off towards the kitchen and out of his view.

Buck sighs and pauses in his task, letting himself think. Apparently, he’d rather liked being the only omega Eddie knew. Or maybe ‘rather’ isn’t a strong enough word. The presence of another omega unnerved him greatly and sent him into a spiral of troubling thoughts.

Having not actually established the status of their current relationship, what if Eddie suddenly realised what a terrible omega he makes? The thought made him immensely melancholy, but even as he tried to suppress it by bending down to resume his work it lingers in the depths of his mind.

Lena embodies the omega stereotype perfectly: small, cute and cheerful. Buck suddenly feels like the polar opposite and his muscles refuse to stop tensing. It takes his colleague, who was also working on the hoses, asking if he’s okay for him to snap back to reality.

He can’t even muster up a smile when he says “I’m fine, thanks.”

————

Buck’s pretending to check something in his locker, watching Eddie show Lena the workout area and frankly giving himself a headache when his view is blocked by a uniformed body. Looking up, he’s met with the arched eyebrow of Hen.

“Whatcha looking at, B?”

Sheepishly, he rips his gaze away from its fixation point and closes his locker door. He knows Hen knows something’s up but he answers ambiguously anyway.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

She only answers him with an unimpressed ‘Mmm-hmm’ and crosses her arms across her chest, the universal signal for ‘I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on.’ Buck caves all too easily.

“Fine. Do you think Lena likes Eddie?”

He watches Hen’s mouth curve up into a smile, like something had been pieced together in her brain.

“I think she’s only known him for an hour.” She answers finally, with an incredulous look. 

Buck shakes his head and audibly sighs; even though he knows he’s being completely unreasonable, his mind won’t stop racing. He’s too caught up in his thoughts to worry about managing his expression in front of Hen. 

“May I ask why?” The female alpha continues, already gazing at Buck like she knows exactly what he’s going to say. All of a sudden, he feels an overwhelming urge to share his worries with her, maybe someone else would be able to think about the situation more rationally. The only thing was, Buck and Eddie hadn’t really shared their relationship with the 118 yet, not that they didn’t want to, but they’d decided to keep it as their own little happiness for a while.

Locked in this mental dilemma, Buck doesn’t reply for a few seconds and as he begins to do so, the shrill ring of the fire bell echoes through the station. The two of them glance at each other before quickly moving to assemble their kit. Buck has no doubt he’d unmistakably read ‘We’ll talk about this later’ in her heated gaze and he honestly felt slightly relieved with the idea of being able to get some of this off of his chest.

Once he reaches the fire engine he swings himself up into his seat in quick practiced fashion and (maybe not so on accident) situates himself between Eddie and Lena who were also seating themselves in the back. His alpha shoots him a grin and his inner omega feels smugly satisfied.

“Right everyone,” Bobby begins from the passenger seat up front, “We’ve got a road traffic collision on Carson and Avalon. Apparently it doesn’t seem too bad, but we can’t be sure until we arrive. Suspected five persons injured.”

Buck nods in affirmation and sees Eddie do the same. He runs through procedures in his head for a minute before he notices Lena picking at her fingernails beside him, nervous. Now, he may be a bit up in arms about her closeness to his alpha, but he doesn’t want to be a dick. He also remembers his own anxiousness on his first job so he offers her some support.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” He says to her, leaning down a little, “But don’t worry, these jobs are quite simple really. And you’ve got the best team to support you.”

Lena’s hands still in her lap and her blue eyes are laced with gratefulness as they meet his own. Buck suddenly realises these are the first words he’s spoken to her since his brief greeting at her introduction, too caught up in his own problems to bother to try and make her feel welcome. 

Guilt washes over him as he relives his own first day at the 118 in his mind. He would’ve given anything to have someone of the same status by his side. And yet, here he was treating her like he’s been treated all too many times before (even if for different reasons.)

“Thank you.” Lena tells him, so sincerely that it catches him off guard. 

“You’re welcome.” He answers, with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

Buck feels Eddie’s hand brush his thigh and he turns round to find they’d arrived at the scene already. Ever the gentleman, Eddie holds out his hand for Buck to grasp as he dismounts the vehicle. He can’t help but smile to himself as he does so.

They quickly join the others, huddling around Bobby, listening carefully to his instructions. Other firefighters had arrived before them and done all the hard work of getting everyone out of the vehicles. They’re each assigned an injured person to check but Lena gets put with Eddie again, which he _knows_ makes sense as she’s still new and already knows the alpha the most, but this doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to be annoyed by it.

Shaking his head, he compartmentalises and focuses on his job. Now is not the time. The team disperses in their separate directions to their patients and Buck pivots on the spot to reach his own. 

The man in question smiles upon Buck’s approach and the omega takes a second to absorb his appearance. Bright blond hair, large build and clean shaven. _Alpha._

He doesn’t let himself falter, however, he’s been in this job a while now and has learnt many tactics for dealing with many different kinds of people. As he nears he can see a few non-critical bleeds on the man’s face, but apart from that he seems fine.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” He asks with practiced ease, taking out some anti-septic wipes to clean his wounds.

“A little stunned and light-headed,” The man answers, a little slurred, looking up at him, “Not gonna lie.”

“Don’t worry, that’s normal,” Buck assures him, noting his absentmindedness, “Your body should start to calm in a little while.”

The alpha gives a toothy grin and flexes his arms a little, causing his muscles to become defined. 

“I think I’ll be just fine.” The man drawls with a poorly coordinated wink at him. Buck uses all the strength he can muster not to laugh and roll his eyes. He got this most of the time, alpha’s hitting on him, but he didn’t mind as most of them were harmless and out of it, still recovering from shock.

Sighing instead, he removes the wipe from its seal and applies it to the biggest cut on the alpha’s forehead. The man winces and hisses audibly at the slight sting and Buck smirks to himself. _Typical alpha, all talk._

“Okay there, big guy?” 

The man shrinks back and lets Buck do his job quite swiftly after that. He manages to clean his face up, but is still rather worried by the vacant glint in his patient’s eye. He decides to bring him over to Chimney for a more experienced opinion.

“Aw, you leaving me already, gorgeous?” The blond alpha asks, syllables all over the place, as he’s seated in the ambulance. Chimney unsuccessfully stifles a laugh as he’s shining a torch into the man’s eyes.

Buck just nods his head and answers him, “I’m afraid so.” With a brief chuckle and patting him goodbye on the shoulder. 

The man simply flashes him another full-blown grin as he turns to leave and Buck chuckles to himself as he jumps down from the ambulance. Seeing such usually well-put-together alphas act so ludicrously was really one of the funniest parts of his job. Noticing Bobby walk past him, he swiftly grabs his sleeve to get his attention.

“Is there anything else needed done, Cap?”

Bobby glances round briefly before answering, “I don’t think so Buck, dispatch was right, it wasn’t really that bad at all. All patients have been dealt with and treated so you could take the engine back to the station if the others are ready to go. I’ll follow later.”

Buck nods in understanding and Bobby resumes on his course. He turns round, scanning the area lightly for the truck’s position but instead does a full one-eighty straight into a solid chest.

“Oh, sorry,” He apologises immediately but then realises who it is, “Ah, hey.”

Eddie stands before him, helmet in one hand and the other now grasped onto Buck’s right arm. His eyes are dark, flickering with emotion Buck struggles to read.

“Come with me.”

 _Oh._ His voice is deeper and flatter than normal. It’s not a question, it’s a command. In a different context, Buck would’ve been very excited.

When the omega doesn’t make a move nor a protest at his order, Eddie pulls on his arm as he marches him along the road. He drops his helmet on the ground in the process.

“Woah, wait-“ Buck lets himself be dragged along anyway, “What about your helmet?”

The alpha doesn’t answer him and continues with purpose. Buck finds himself led around the front of the main fire truck, to the other side which was shielded from the view of eyes at the scene. On the other side, there’s only a brick wall.

“Eddie, what-“

Whatever question he holds dies in his throat. The alpha grasps his uniform by the chest and pushes him roughly against the sleek, scarlet side of the truck. His lips engulf Buck’s within milliseconds, and do not waste any time in enjoying the omega’s mouth.

Buck reacts instinctively, pushing his own lips to the alpha’s, turning his head to switch sides. Eddie’s hands have wound their way up to the sides of his face and his own cling desperately to his broad shoulders.

Eddie pulls back for a second and, as his eyes meet his, Buck recognises the darkness had left them only to be replaced with an insatiable flame. 

“You’re _my_ omega. _Mine._ ”

The statement is almost growled and sends a rippling heat shooting across his body. Before Buck can respond, however, the alpha’s lips are back on his own.

He feels his inner omega shiver, enjoying the sensations of Eddie’s body pressed up against him. This was _his alpha._ Only _his._

Buck can’t stop himself from letting out a satisfied hum into the kiss. He manages to manoeuvre his hands across the width of Eddie’s well-built back and pulls his alpha as close as possible. The alpha’s left arm had wound round the back of his neck, essentially locking him in his embrace, not that there is anywhere else he would rather be.

He feels Eddie’s hands skim down his sides, the thin uniform he wears not doing anything to eliminate the sensitivity of his skin. Buck lets out a gasp at the mere sensation, mouth breaking from the kiss to do so. The alpha takes the opportunity of capture his bottom lip between his teeth and toys with it with his tongue. He slowly moves away, letting Buck’s lip fall from his grasp as he does so. Eddie’s eyes are still closed and he looks so entirely beautiful.

His omega neediness breaks to the surface as he leans as far forward as he can to try and recapture his alpha’s lips. A large hand, now spread on his chest, restrains him, however, and what he desires remains just out of reach. He decides to peek and finds wonder in Eddie’s maroon eyes.

“ _My_ omega,” the alpha begins, bringing a hand to caress Buck’s face as he still strains forward, “So _needy._ ”

Buck’s omega can’t handle it anymore.

“ _Alpha-_ Yes! Yes, I’m _your_ omega. Alpha. Only _yours._ ” He exclaims excitedly through a moan. His fingers even manage to find their way in between the buttons of Eddie’s uniform and he gleefully lets his cold digits press against the alpha’s hard abdomen.

Buck can feel the rumble of a growl from Eddie’s stomach and anticipates his swift return to the kiss, opening his mouth to slide against his alpha’s. Eddie kisses down his face from his lips and latches next onto his neck, carelessly unbuttoning the collar of the other’s shirt.

Buck’s all gasps and moans as his alpha marks him with tongue and teeth which he’s sure will leave black and blue marks for days. His tongue pays special attention to his scent gland, careful not the bite down into it, and Buck’s in ecstasy.

Eddie leads back up to his lips and places what feels like slower and more affectionate kisses than before, all in quick succession. Buck waits until their foreheads are resting together and their breath is mixing between them to finally pull back slightly and ask.

“Good now?”

Buck stares into the alpha’s eyes sincerely, yet with the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. Eddie lets out a breath before he kisses that side of his mouth and tries to move back from him; Buck tethers him by the arms and keeps him facing him.

The alpha lets out his answer with a shaky chuckle, “Yeah, now I am.” 

His mouth stretches into a grin as he squeezes Buck’s hands tight. 

“My omega, huh?”

Buck can feel his face erupting in blossoms of red so he quickly changes the tune.

“No, no, no, no. You don’t get to question me,” He protests coyly, giving Eddie a look, “What was _that?_ ” He motions with his head slightly backwards to indicate he means a what happened a moment ago. Eddie poses a confused look on his face and pretends to think, his eyebrows creasing into an overplayed frown.

“What was what?”

It takes just one incredulous stare from Buck for him to break, which is really quite impressive.

“Okay, fine.” Eddie levels, whining slightly and playing with the omega’s fingers. Buck waits a few seconds before he prompts again, “Okay, fine, what?”

He’s still locked in eye contact with his alpha and a very smug smile has taken residence on his face. The alpha looks to either side, which is ridiculous seeing as they’re sandwiched between the engine and the wall right now, before seeming to just give up and give in. He speaks with his eyes half closed and head slightly titled to the side.

“Okay, well, I suppose I might’ve been a little bit jealous of you and that alpha you were treating.”

Eddie’s words are spoken so lowly he has to lean forward to properly catch them but he manages to all the same. Buck feels his smile stretch even further into a complete grin. His alpha was jealous over him.

“Really?” He double checks, voice excited and he pulls the alpha closer to him by his arms.

“Really,” Eddie confirms half-heartedly and embarrassed, “I’m so sorry I went completely all alpha on you.”

His alpha rubs his forearms lightly where they were now settled and gazes into Buck’s eyes like he needs to be forgiven. Buck just laughs before pulling him into another chaste kiss.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Buck reassures him, his eyes open bright and truthful, “I’m yours.”

Eddie’s eyes glitter back at him at his words and the alpha pulls him even further forward into a hug. Buck nestles his face into his alpha’s embrace and breathes in his scent, still rather hot and heavy from earlier. 

He turns his face to align his mouth with the alpha’s ear and whispers sultrily, “I liked it a lot, anyway.”

Buck feels his alpha’s body tense under his hold and secretly congratulates himself. 

Eddie growls back in his ear, playfully, “Just you wait until we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the continued support on this fic, you’re all so lovely! ♡


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck forges an unexpected friendship and finds out something rather surprising in the process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!
> 
> So thankful for everyone who’s been reading this fic, especially if you were here from the start <3

Buck exhales loudly, his arms tensing as he places the weights in his hands back on the floor.

Unfortunately, they were both only halfway through their eight-hour shifts at the station, which had resulted in both boys resorting to working out to try and relieve some of the sweltering tension that had built up between them no less than a half-hour before, between jobs they’re called out to.

Buck takes a large gulp of water as he observes Eddie completing his deadlift reps. His eyes can’t help but wonder across his alpha’s magnificently sculpted body, glistening golden in the sun. When his gaze finally trails upwards to the alpha’s face, he just about registers the raised eyebrow and heated look burning from the others’ eyes before he involuntarily chokes on his drink. _Yeah, maybe the tension hadn’t actually been released._

Buck swears he catches Eddie’s face pull into a smirk before he turns around and changes out his weights. Cursing himself in his mind and trying to calm down, he doesn’t register the presence beside him for almost a minute.

“...Buck?” 

The melodic voice abruptly pulls his attention from his own dilemma and back to the real world. He scents her before he sees her. _Lena._ He turns to her with what he hopes is a kind smile anyway; it isn’t her fault that he was being stupid and let his imagination run away with him. He nods at her in acknowledgment. He was just being an idiot.

“Wow,” Lena says as she seats herself at the machine next to him with wide eyes and hitting a few buttons before stating, nodding over in what he already knows is Eddie’s direction, “That’s one hell of an alpha.” 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t being an idiot. 

Buck finds himself finally seeing red. He’s held himself back all every time so far, and this time he can’t find it in him not to ask.

“Do you _like_ Eddie?”

He attempts to keep his voice low and unwavering but even he can hear the bite behind his question. Buck forces his head to look in her direction, more eager for an answer than he cares to admit.

Lena suddenly stops her movements on the machine and Buck’s surprised to notice she looks more confused than angry or defensive, like he was expecting. She seems a bit speechless, though, and Buck starts to fear the worst. The other omega works round this by moving her left hand up and into his view, by her face.

Buck drags his eyes from her own, where he had been staring, not knowing what else to do, and settles them on the back on her hand. There, situated on Lena’s ring finger, was a silver band encrusted with tiny gems, catching the sunlight at many angles. She seems to find her voice eventually.

“I’m- uh, I’m married. Actually.”

Buck carries on staring at the wedding ring on her finger, the reflected light intermittently blinding him, just as he suddenly realises he’d been today. _Blinded._ By his own jealously. So much so, he hadn’t even bothered to get to know the poor girl. And he rapidly realises that if he did, he would’ve probably obtained the answer the the question eating away at his mind the entire day a whole lot faster.

“Oh.” 

Buck finds this the only thing within his current capability to speak. However, Lena is still looking at expectantly, eyes asking for a sign of understanding, so he forces himself again to speak.

“Oh,” He finds himself helpfully saying again, “I- um. I’m sorry, uh, for assuming.”

 _Glad to see my vocabulary is still as eloquent as ever._ He swears at himself in his head. Words are hard, apparently.

Thankfully, Lena seems to understand this and just nods at him, lowering her hand and waiting for the rest. He continues.

“It’s just-,” He’s gonna sound like a right dick here and he’s knows it, “It’s just, you’re so young?” 

Lena just gives him a smile that tells him she’s heard it all before. 

“It’s okay,” She tells him, fiddling with the ring on her finger and a small grin, “He’s my high school sweetheart.” Lena looks back up at him at this.

The faint blush that graces her cheeks incites a smile of his own. He knows that warm, tingly feeling well by now. The one that tells you this person is right for you. And then he suddenly feels the guilt of straight up ignoring the girl all over again. 

“I’m sorry. For, um, assuming stuff,” Buck avoids her eyes, shuffling on the bench as he talks to her, “I’m also sorry I haven’t been maybe the most welcoming.”

Lena quickly slides around on her seat to face him directly. Buck takes a second to look back up at her.

“No, no, it’s fine,” She insists with a strong voice, “I just assumed you were extra busy or something, I understand how hectic it can be here.”

Buck feels even worse now that she’s apparently super nice.

“Anyway, “ Lena says in a definitive voice whilst rising to her feet, “Us omegas have to have each other’s backs here, don’t we?” 

Buck basks in a sense of comradery he’d never managed to feel before. Sure, the 118 were his closest friends, his family, but they would never be able to understand his omega struggles, not fully. 

Here, in front of him, was someone who’d surely experienced the same sort of prejudice he had entering this line of work. And who also knew how it felt to be one of the select few left of your kind. Omegas were a dying breed in the modern world, unfortunately.

It takes him too long to realise Lena’s offering him her hand to help stand up. He takes it and manages to agree with her statement, giving her a sincere “Yes, of course.” Along with an award-winning Evan Buckley smile.

They walk beside each other in comfortable silence for a little while before something pops back into the back of Buck’s mind.

“Why did you look so confused?” He asks her, picking up his water bottle in the process, “That I asked.”

Suddenly he realises he’s probably massively overlooking the fact that she hadn’t even asked him _why_ he asked, or why he should even care for that matter.

“Oh, “ Lena starts, face scrunching up, genuinely surprised, “I thought you two were together, no?”

It’s Buck’s turn to look surprised now. How did she know? Had Eddie told her? But they agreed not to tell anybody yet, until they figure it all out. Had she seen them kiss on the last job? This one was the most likely, he reasons, and then proceeds to grimace in a thought of how unprofessional that must make him seem upon first appearance.

“I- um. What?” Buck finally replies, eloquently ever. Lena seems to freeze, perhaps thinking she’s put her foot in it, but answers him anyway.

“Well, it’s just when Eddie was showing me round the station this morning he wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

Her words immediately grab his attention and he turns to her, eyebrows raised. Lena keeps looking at him and takes a small gulp before continuing. 

“And, uh, also because he’s scent-marked you?”

Ah, well at least that would explain her confusion at his question. However, it only adds to his own.

 _“Scent-marked?!”_ He exclaims a little too loudly before moving towards her and repeating himself more quietly, “Scent-marked?” Buck’s head is titled to the side in question.

Confusion has now dawned upon Lena’s face once again. “You know, like an omega’s mate saying ‘This person’s mine’?”

A million thoughts are racing through his head, although he can only voice one at a time. 

“Can everybody tell that I’m-“ He pauses at the unfamiliar term, “Scent-marked?”

Lena’s eyes only proceed to get wider in confusion before she finally asks, “Buck, have you never met another omega before?” She sounds slightly sad at her own realisation.

“...no,” Buck pauses and tells her truthfully, “You’re the first.”

Lena smiles at him kindly before continuing and answering his question, “No. No one else can tell apart from other omegas,” She explains to him, “Well, and the person who put it there.”

Buck isn’t sure if everyone knowing or not knowing about him and Eddie was even that important to him right now. He frowns and asks the question prominent in his mind.

“Why would Eddie bother scent-marking me if no one else could even tell?”

Lena glances at him briefly before promptly diverting her eyes away from his. 

“Lena?” He prompts, trying to get her to look at him and stopping just outside the locker room they’d been walking to. 

She apparently gives in and answers him, “Well, in the past it was kinda used to indicate...” She trails off here and Buck gives her an impatient widening on his eyes, “That you want to spend the rest of your life with that person.” She finishes her sentence exasperatedly.

Buck just stares at her because it’s all suddenly too much information at once to handle. He settles on clutching the frame of the doorway beside him to steady himself. Lena fills the gap in the conversation anyway.

“So, you’re not together?” The young omega asks, her face now displaying so much confusion that it’s a wonder her head hasn’t exploded.

Buck shakes his head, forcing himself to deal with one thing at a time. He decides to straighten things out with Lena right now and interrogate Eddie when they both return to Buck’s place tonight.

“We are together, actually.“ He says, proudly, because who wouldn’t be proud to have Eddie Diaz as their boyfriend? Also, he figures there’s not really any way to talk your way around being scent-marked by said alpha. Lena’s face breaks out into a happy and (mostly) relieved grin. 

“Oh, then that’s great! I’m so happy for you two.”

Buck can’t help but notice how nice it feels to be able to say that to someone. Apparently this also needed to be added to the list of things that needed to be discussed with his alpha tonight. 

“Yeah,” He says, smiling back at her. It drops suddenly, however, as his newly-found omega friend seems to gain a mischievous glint in her eye, “...what?” He dares to ask.

Lena just raises her eyebrows at him and purses her lips, asking, “So you were jealous?”

“What?”

“That’s why you asked me if I like him, right?”

He didn’t like her knowing tone, yet defeatedly decided there was no point trying to do anything about it.

“I suppose, “ He starts awkwardly, scratching his neck, “I might’ve been.”

“Aww.” Lena teases a little too loudly and delivers with a strong push to his shoulder.

Buck feels the familiar rush of red flood his face in embarrassment, yet still manages to shoot her a look that conveys a “Shut up.” She only laughs harder in response.

“Just so you know, I only said that thing about Eddie earlier because I was trying to make conversation with you,” Lena tells him, leaning her head towards him, “Not because I like him.”

“So you know you don’t have to be jealous, right?” She checks, waggling her ring in front of him again for good measure.

“Yeah, yeah. I know now.”

“Good, ‘cause your alpha’s approaching right now and I’m gonna ditch you because I don’t want to third wheel.” She tells him quickly with her hands gesturing unapologetically, before backing into the locker room with a wink.

Sure enough, Buck soon feels a warm presence behind him and can smell Eddie’s smooth and reassuring scent. He turns to meet him.

“Hey,” Eddie greets him warmly, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, now it is.” Buck tells him honestly this time. He’s glad things have been figured out. Rapidly he gains the nerve to sort some more things out.

“When we get to mine, can we talk?” 

Eddie looks at him nervously. “Uh, yeah sure. Chris is with Shannon today, anyway.”

“It’s not anything bad, I promise.” Buck brushes their hands together purposely and seems to calm the alpha tremendously. 

“Okay, good,” He replies louder than before and with a broad smile, “Did you realise the time, by the way? Our shifts just ended.”

Glancing down at his watch, Buck notes this to be true. Apparently he’d been enjoying himself with Lena then. It’s nice to have an omega friend, he realises. Buck’s about to relate his newfound friendship to Eddie when the alarm rings throughout the station. 

They move quickly to get out the way of rushing firefighters rapidly loading equipment and getting dressed and find themselves in the entrance to the showers, just observing as they were both now off the clock. Buck sees Lena emerge from the locker room, fully geared up, and gives her an encouraging smile alongside a thumbs up. She returns both appreciatively and gives him a certain look, which all of a sudden makes him realise he and a Eddie where now situated _very_ close together in the small door frame keeping them out of the way. She rushes off out of view before he could say anything though. They watch, stationary, as the red tail-lights of the fire engine disappear out of the doors.

With the station suddenly eerily quiet, Buck turns round to meet Eddie and notices the alpha is still very much fresh off of his workout, muscles covered in sweat and glistening under the lights. Buck admits he probably finds it hotter than he should.

He meets the alpha’s eyes finally, only to find them dark, much like earlier in the day. Eddie’s voice is low and gravelly when he speaks.

“Now that everyone’s gone... shower with me?”

Buck doesn’t have to be told twice.

————

The ride home is a comfortable one. Buck’s barely able to suppress his laughter as Eddie sings along to an 80s song a little too seriously. _(‘Keep your eyes on the road!’)_

As they pull into the drive, Buck focuses hard on maintaining his nerve about asking Eddie about this ‘scent-marking’. However, as he’s shutting the door behind him, he suddenly finds himself pushed up against it by strong hands. _Deja vu._ He thinks to himself smugly.

He can’t help but smirk into the kiss that follows slightly after, his body becoming engulfed by the alpha’s overwhelming scent. Eddie’s hands roam his body freely in the comfort of Buck’s apartment; he uses one arm to pull him closer and the other to creep up his shirt, sending sensations up his burning skin. Buck can feel himself slipping deeper and deeper- _oh shit wait._

With great reluctance, Buck pushes his alpha away from him and he swears he’s honestly never seen a man look more disappointed yet worried in his life.

“Buck- I’m sorry- did I do something?” Anxiety is audible in the alpha’s questioning and Buck falls a little more for his bright eyes, now wide and scanning his own for any discomfort on his part.

Buck’s gaze softens involuntarily and his hands scramble to hold the alpha’s. 

“It’s not that,” He begins, taking a pause to recollect himself slightly, “It’s just, well, I was talking to Lena today...”

The worry on Eddie’s face is washed over with curiosity and a hint of confusion. He urges him on nonetheless.

“Yeah?” 

“Well, she said something _very_ interesting to me.”

Eddie cocks his head to the side in interest, holding his gaze, as well as his hands. The sunset pouring in from the windows lights both their faces perfectly for the other to see. Buck directs his full attention to the alpha as he carries on.

“She seems to think that you’ve scent-marked me.”

Although his face doesn’t betray any initial reaction, he can feel Eddie’s hands tense up under his own. He glances down to look at them but is met with a surprising sight when he looks up again.

Eddie, his alpha, was now blushing and averting his gaze from Buck’s.

“So you did!” Buck can’t help exclaiming at the revelation with a slight laugh. He can’t help himself and he reaches out to cup his alpha’s burning cheek with one hand. They both hold each other’s gaze steadily.

“Eddie, do you know...” Buck says quieter and softer this time, leaning in closer, “What the meaning of scent-marking is?”

Buck hadn’t been able to shake the idea that maybe the alpha had done it by accident, or maybe just did it without thinking. Buck didn’t know that much at all about scent-marks, so he didn’t want to presume that Eddie knew anything either.

The alpha’s eyes shift at his question and Buck can feel the adoration in his look shoot across his whole body; it makes him want to wrap himself up in it, snuggle down and never leave. _Warm. Safe._

“Yes I do, “ Eddie replies, “Of course I do.” The alpha leans into the hand on his cheek and places his own on top of it. His gaze is unwavering and strong.

“That’s why I did it.”

Buck’s heart melts at the implications. Eddie, an amazing, kind, selfless, handsome, loving alpha, wanted to be with _him_ forever. It also meant he wanted to become _mates._ Just thinking about it sent a vibrant shiver of excitement down Buck’s spine.

The alpha leans forward to rest their foreheads together; their other hands had found each other in between them and intertwined immediately.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Evan Buckley.”

Buck has to squeeze his eyes shut quickly because he’s afraid tears will stain his cheeks. He grips Eddie’s hands harder and lets a grin stretch across his face.

“You do?” 

“I definitely do.”

With Eddie giving him a sure smile, wiping away his tears that he didn’t even notice betray him and a light and airy feeling blooming in his chest, Buck finally lets himself feel whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :,) thank you so much to everyone who read to the end!
> 
> I appreciate all your support so much ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
